


storms.

by misswritingobsessed



Series: one word prompts. [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Storms, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “How can you not be mesmerised by storms?”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: one word prompts. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	storms.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what this is either, but I have a few fics based on just words, so I decided to create a series. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own. I really hope this isn't awful!

“I missed storms like this when we were away.” Mandy broke the comfortable silence. 

They’d decided to come away to the ranch Jason owned in the middle of nowhere, just the two of them with the kids, spend a week or so just surrounded by nature, take long walks, cook good food. 

A storm had been forecast for most of the early evening, and the land needed it, along with all four of them. The heat was becoming sticky and unbearable, but even with it being so uncomfortable, Mandy and Jason had spent most of the afternoon sitting on the wrap around porch on the swing, long periods of comfortable silence broken by memories and conversations. The odd chat with the kids when they came out to offer them food or a drink. 

“I missed a lot of things while we were away.” Jason replied. 

“Thunder and lightning, it’ll make a change from gunfire and flashbangs.” Mandy said, it was clear the storm wasn’t far off. The sky was slowly but surely changing colour, the outdoor lights had been turned on in the middle of the afternoon and Mandy had felt an excitement in her chest - she really did prefer storms to gunfire.

Jason smiled, “Lightning is definitely prettier. How is it that I’ve known you for what feels like half my life but didn’t catch on to how much you love storms?”

Mandy shrugged, “Maybe you just weren’t paying attention to me?” 

“Oh I was certainly paying attention.” Jason shot back, a knowing grin on his face. 

Mandy playful slapped his arm, opening her mouth to give him some sarcastic comment, but a rumble of thunder made her pause and smile. 

The words she’d thought up had gone as she snuggled into Jason’s side, ready to watch the light show mother nature was going to put on for them. 

“How can you not be mesmerised by storms?” Mandy asked quietly. 

Jason shook his head, “I don’t know. I’ve lived on this earth for over forty years, but I don’t think I’ve ever sat outside and actually watched a storm like this.” 

It made Mandy’s heart happy that this was his first time, and that she was with him. 

“Reminds me that the sky has emotions too, and that, no matter how hard we try, we can’t control everything. Personally, I like things like this, puts life into perspective.” 

“I never thought of it like that, Mandy.” 

“I feel like, maybe,” she paused, sitting up to look at him, ignoring the flashes of light and the loud rumble of thunder to focus on him. “Maybe if we can get through an actual storm, we can get through anything together.” 

Jason couldn’t help but smile. He was beginning to think about suggesting the pair of them head inside, but seeing how much Mandy loved the heavy rain and lightning, and how she thought about storms, how she made the claps of thunder fit their relationship - he was happy to sit outside with her until the rain stopped and the ground dried up again. 

“We can get through anything, Mandy,” He held her a little tighter, “Together, I believe we can get through anything, any storm, any deployment, all of it, we can do it.” 

Mandy grinned, nodded against his side. “Yeah, we can do it together.” 

The storm lasted over an hour, but neither Mandy or Jason moved. Instead, they enjoyed the sound of the rain, being so close to each other, and knowing that if they could sit through the physical storm, they could get through every other storm they might go through - together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for you to comment your thoughts!


End file.
